Running With Fate
by born-leverpooler
Summary: The Green Birds of Mars will meet on the full moon in June... A Spike/OC Fanfic
1. The Green Hawk

This is to sum up my _Cowboy Bebop_ character, Spiro Speranza.  
  
  
:: **LEGAL STUFF** ::  
Spiro Speranza **©** Me  
Bebop Characters © _Emotion, Sunrise Inc., and Bandai Visual Co. limited.  
_  
  
**The Green Hawk**  
  
  
Spiro Speranza _(At about 5 years old)_ was adopted by Annie as a young child from an orphanage on Mars. She was raised to defend herself and not let anything/anyone get in her way. At age 16, Spiro met Julia and Vicious while on a visit between Mao Yenri. Vicious had been taken in by Mao and taught the ways of the syndicate. Julia at the time, was dating Vicious off and on. Spiro and Julia became good friends and, eventually, became partners as well. When Spiro was 25, Spike came into her life. The two met when Spike interfered in a gun fight between Spiro and a rival syndicate. During this fight, Spiro lost her right eye and was also injured badly. Spike took her to a clinic where they replaced the eye with a fake one and fixed her wounds. Spiro awoke to see him sitting beside her, smiling.  
  
**_A/N ::_**_ Think of Spike and Julia's relationship. Then make Spiro the , make Spike the and make Julia the . This is how I'm making things work in my story._  
  
For Spiro, it's love at first sight. But they don't date because Spiro is obviously too shy to say how she feels. And of course, Spike's oblivious. But then add Julia, Spiro's trusted partner, into the mix. Spike and Julia begin seeing one another behind Spiro's back. When Spiro finds out, she's furious and heartbroken. The night Spike plans to leave the sydicate for good, Spiro vows to find him and kill him. After about a year, Spiro leaves the syndicate as well. She now searches out Spike, waiting for the time when she will fulfill her vow. Spiro, now 27, meets up with May Gray, an ex-ISSP officer, and the two become bounty hunters.  
  
**_A/N ::_**_ May Gray is like Jet and Faye mixed together. Just picture Faye with Jet's attitude and nurturing tendancies._


	2. Unbreak My Heart

//_______ // = dream, flashback, or thoughts

I only own Spiro Speranza and May Gray, and in no way claim ownership of any other characters unless mentioned otherwise.

"Running With Fate"

"Unbreak My Heart"

Chapter 1

// "You're wasting your time, Spy."

Annie said as she poured herself a drink.

            "I know he's still out there."

            "He's dead. Accept it."

Annie glanced over at a picture of her, Mao, and another unknown man on the table.

            "You and Mao are as stubborn as mules."

Annie sighed and took a drink from her glass. Spiro stood up and headed for the door.

            "You're being an idiot, Spy! Don't go chasing after what'll never come back!"

Annie scolded her. Spiro stopped at the door and turned her head back.

"You can tell me a millions times how I'm being stupid. But every time I'll just keep going."

With that, Spiro walked out the door. Annie gave a groan of frustration and took another drink.

            "She's a fool. A full-blooded fool."

She said under her breath. //

**_Far off in space, near Mars… On a ship called The Mayhem…_**

            Spiro woke up abruptly, beads of sweat dripping down her forehead.

            "You ok in there, Spy?"

May called out from the kitchen.

            "Fine."

Spiro answered back. For the past two years, Spiro had been plagued with nightmares of a man from her past, a man whom she had fallen in love with long ago. He was that kind of dangerous that you couldn't just leave alone.

            "I'm making Ravioli and beef, come get it while it's hot!"

May called out, banging a wooden spoon on the outside of a pot.

            // "Put the gun down, Spy!"

Spike pleaded, afraid she might carry out her dark deed.

            "Get out, Spy. This doesn't concern you."

Spiro held the gun to the side of her head, finger on the trigger and ready to fire.

            "Yes it does! You're about to throw you're life away over something so stupid! Do you realize how idiotic that is? You're too smart for this!"

Spike took a step closer and Spiro stepped back, her eyes full of betrayal and pain.

            "Let me help, Spike."

Spiro still held the gun to her temple.

            "Spy, give me the gun."

Spike held out his hand. Spiro stared back at him. Finally, she moved the gun away and placed it in Spike's hand. //

            "Spy! Move your ass!"

May's booming voice broke Spiro's train of though. Slowly she got to her feet and made out to the living room area.

            "About time, you fall down or something?"

May joked, punching Spiro lightly in the shoulder.

            "I was just thinking."

Spiro managed to say.

            "About him again?"

Spiro nodded, holding up a fork with some ravioli speared on the end of it.

            "You shouldn't think so much about that, you'll get sick."

May began eating her share of the ravioli and beef.

            "Besides- he's probably forgotten all about you and that Julia."

At the mention of the name 'Julia', Spiro brought her fist down hard onto the table in anger, her eyes burning with hatred.

            "Never say that name."

Spiro said coldly, tossing her fork into her now empty bowl.

            "I'm going for a ride. Phone me if you have to."

With that, Spiro left the room and headed for the hanger.

// Spiro walked down the street, carrying a black suitcase. Her faced streaked with tears. A bright red rose was placed in her hair, the one he had given her the night he disappeared. Unnoticeably, the rose fell. It fell into a puddle as Spiro continued to walk. She was leaving; leaving to find him. The one person who would give her the answers she believed she deserved. She couldn't go back. It was too late to look back. //

"See You Space Cowgirl…" 


	3. Questioned Reality

//_______ // = dream, flashback, or thoughts

I only own Spiro Speranza and May Gray, and in no way claim ownership of any other characters unless mentioned otherwise.

"Running With Fate"

"Questioned Reality"

Chapter 2

            // "Put the gun down, Spy!"

Spike pleaded, afraid she might carry out her dark deed.

            "Get out, Spy. This doesn't concern you."

Spiro held the gun to the side of her head, finger on the trigger and ready to fire.

            "Yes it does! You're about to throw you're life away over something so stupid! Do you realize how idiotic that is? You're too smart for this!"

Spike took a step closer and Spiro stepped back, her eyes full of betrayal and pain.

            "Let me help, Spike."

Spiro still held the gun to her temple.

            "Spy, give me the gun. Please…."

Spike held out his hand. Spiro stared back at him. Finally, she moved the gun away and placed it in Spike's hand. //

Spike woke up abruptly, sweating and breathing hard.

            "You ok in there, Spike?"

Jet called out from the kitchen.

            "Fine."

Spike answered back. He got out bed and threw on a t-shirt and some pants, then went out down the hall and to the living room.

            "What are you making now?"

Spike sat down on the couch.

            "The usual. Bell peppers and beef."

Jet came into the living room, followed by Faye.

            "You ok, Spike? You don't look so good."

Jet pulled up a chair, as did Faye.

            "I'm fine. Just didn't sleep good."

Spike mumbled, as he forked up his food.

            "You've been acting weirder and weirder lately, what's up? Stop being so secretive!"

Faye demanded. Spike ignored her, continuing to eat.

// It was raining. Spike walked through the dark gray gates of the cemetery, his eyes from side to side, as if looking for something. All of a sudden, a hail of gunfire came down on him from out of nowhere. Spike dived behind a tombstone and pulled out his gun. As he loaded his gun, he heard another gunfire to the side of him. Out of a defense mechanism, Spike aimed his gun to meet the barrel of someone else's gun. A pair of feminine hands held it tightly, a very steady aim for a woman. Her eyes a deep dark brown and her was hair short, dark green, and smoothly cut– yet still messy.

"Get down!"

She shouted, shoving Spike down and firing her gun, hitting an anonymous figure in the distance. //

            "Hello? Earth to Spike!"

Faye waved her hand in front of Spike's face. Snapping to attention, Spike set his bowl on the table and stood up.

            "Where are you going?"

Jet asked, looking up from his food.

            "Out. I'll be back. I just need to think."

Spike said as her walked out of the room and down the hall, towards the hanger.

            // "What the hell's going on?"

Spike asked, firing at a man who was sneaking up behind the woman.

            "Let's just say being a _Red Dragon_ earns me many enemies."

The woman smiled as she fired again, hitting yet another.

            "_Red Dragon_? You're in the syndicate?"

Spike and the woman were now back to back.

            "Yeah."

Just then, the woman cried out. Spike whirled around to see her clutching her face, groaning in pain. Spike looked up and shot a man standing a ways back from where the two were squatted. //

            Spike turned the key to start up the ship. As he flew out of the hanger. One name came to mind. A name he hadn't thought of in three years.

            // "Spiro Speranza…" //

With that, Spike flew off into the sky, not knowing or caring where he was headed. He just needed to clear his head, try to think straight. If that was even possible.

See You Space Cowboy… 


	4. Hope In The Mirror

//_______ // = dream, flashback, or thoughts

I only own Spiro Speranza and May Gray, and in no way claim ownership of any other characters unless mentioned otherwise.

"Running With Fate"

"Hope In The Mirror"

Chapter 3

Spiro flew her _Optica_ to a small city park on Mars, to get her thoughts in order. Sitting down under a weeping willow by the edge of a lake, Spiro leaned back and began to let her mind wander.

// "You alright?"

The man lifted Spiro's head up and examined her face. He was shocked to see her right eye was now covered with blood and unable to been seen.

            "I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

            "Don't be stupid!"

The man then put Spiro's arm over his shoulder and quickly, but gently, led Spiro out of the cemetery to safety. Blood still streamed down her face, the pain was almost unbearable. Spiro squinted with her good eye over at the man, who was staring straight ahead, in full concentration. She noticed his eyes were different colors. //

            As Spiro stared out at the still waters, she reached up and touched the area just under her right eye. That fight cost Spiro her right eye and it had to be replaced with an artificial one. That one was lighter than her real left eye. The man from that night would be the same man Spiro would come to respect and- even love.

            // Spiro awoke in a room, on a bed. Her vision focused and saw that the man from before was sitting next to her bed, looking as though he'd been there for a while.

"May I know the name of my savior?"

Spiro joked.

            "Spike. And yours?"

The man smiled.

            "Spiro. Call me Spy."

The two smiled back at one another.

            "They replaced your right eye. It's a fake one now."

Spike informed her.

            "I guess I should be lucky I came out with a fake eye instead of a fake leg?"

Spiro laughed a little, so did Spike.

            "So you're with the _Red Dragons_?"

            "Yeah. Have been for a while now. Two years next week."

Spike stared down at Spiro, his eyes never moving from her face.

            "You too I take it?"

            "Yeah. Longer than you."

            "I think I've heard of you."

            "Really?"

Spiro struggled to sit up. Spike reached out and helped her to support herself.

            "My partner, Julia, might have brought up your name. She seems to be really taken with you."

            "Yeah. I know her. She's never said anything about you to me."

Spiro put a hand on Spike's and held it slightly.

            "Thanks, Spike. For bringing me in."

            "Don't mention it."

Spike wrapped his fingers around Spiro's hand. //

            Spiro wrung her hands nervously. She could still feel his touch from that night. But all that bliss turned cold when Spiro and Julia began competing for Spike's affections. But in the end, it seemed Julia had won. Even though she was also with another member of the _Red Dragon Syndicate_, Vicious. Ever since Spike had left the syndicate three years ago, Spiro had been searching for him. But nothing had turned up. She still remembered that night.

            // "Get out of here, Spiegel."

Spiro said coldly, keeping her back to him.

            "Look at me, Spy."

Spike said.

            "You were planning to run away with Julia. Is that right?"

Spiro slowly turned her head to the side, glancing at Spike. Spike's eyes turned to the floor, not answering.

            "I knew it was too good to be true."

            "What?"

Spike came closer as Spiro took a step back.

            "That I finally found a person I could relate to. But– you and– her…"

Spiro felt her eyes begin to water. She turned away so Spike wouldn't see. She didn't want him to see her cry.

            "I'm leaving the syndicate, tonight. I'm getting out once and for all."

Spiro heard Spike's footsteps come closer. She then felt his hand on her shoulder. She reached up to put her hand on his, but stopped herself and shrugged the hand off of her shoulder.

            "Why did you come here? I know everything. More than I want to."

            "I care about you."

            "Obviously not enough to tell me you're sleeping with my partner."

Spiro spat back at him. Spike turned and started to leave.

            "I'll find you, Spike. Count on it. And when I do... I'll kill you."

Spiro turned around and faced Spike. Her eyes filled with anger and betrayal.

            "Is that a promise?"

Spike answered. Spiro gasped slightly, not expecting that answer. Spike then left. //

            Spiro then stood up and began walking back down the small grassy hill. Her face was sad and disappointed.

            "Maybe I'll never find him."

She sighed.

**_Back On The Mayhem… In The Living Room_**

            Spiro lay on the couch in the small living room-like area, facing up towards the ceiling. Her hand behind her head and one leg hung over the edge of the couch.

            // "He was the only one… the only one I'd met who was truly- living…" //

Spiro thought to herself as she rolled onto her side.

            // "DAMN YOU, JULIA!"

Spiro threw a lamp against the front door, shattering it to pieces.

            "You're crazy, Spiro! Stop this!"

Julia grabbed Spiro's wrist and held it in place.

            "Why do you need two?"

Spiro screamed in Julia's face. She then yanked her wrist from Julia's grip and stormed over to the mantle and leaned against it.

            "You knew how I felt. But you still went after him… just because I wanted him too!"

Spiro picked up a small vase and hurled it in Julia's direction. Julia moved out of the way just in time. The vase smashed against the opposite wall. //

Spiro got up from the couch and walked down the hall that led to the bathroom. She needed somewhere where May wouldn't come in unexpectedly.

As Spiro lay in the bubble-filled bathtub, she leaned her head back and began to think again. There were very few times when Julia was gone where Spiro and Spike were left alone together.

            // Spike and Spiro walked down the walkway in the park, side by side. Spiro glanced over at Spike, her eyes focused on his face.

            "Spike, what do you think of me?"

He didn't answer at first.

            "You're different."

            "What's that supposed to mean?"

Spiro stopped and turned to face Spike.

            "Different, a good kind. A wonderful person."

Spiro tilted her head to the side slightly, a little confused by Spike's answer.

            "Ok, Spike. You're off the hook for now."

Spiro then turned to start walking again, but Spike caught her hand and held her in place.

            "What?"

Spiro asked, slowly turning to look back at him. Before she knew it, Spike brought her close and gently kissed her on the cheek. Spiro's eyes widened in surprise as his touch seemed to warm every inch of her. This feeling was very strange and new to her. Spike then pulled back and started walking down the path again.

            "Coming, Spy?"

Spike called back. Shaking her head, snapping out of her trance, Spiro hurried off to catch up with Spike. //

            As she got out of the tub and began drying herself off, there was a knock at the door.

            "Spy! Got a new lead! New bounty head on Mars!"

May called out through the door. Spiro shook her head to dry out her hair then began putting on her clothes.

**_Meanwhile… On Mars: In the harbor… On The Bebop…_**

            "Spike, there's a new lead on a bounty head. Let's go!"

Jet called out from the living room. Spike walked out of the control room, his hand stuffed in his pockets.

            "Spike?"

Jet looked over at him. Spike looked to be in a daze.

            // "Spike, what do you think of me?"

            "You're different."

            "What's that supposed to mean?"

Spiro stopped and turned to face Spike.

            "Different, a good kind. A truly alive person."

Spike looked across at Spiro, waiting for her reaction. He only got a confused look.

            "Whatever, Spike."

Spiro then turned to start walking again, but Spike caught her hand and brought her back towards him.

            "What?"

Spiro asked, slowly turning to look back at him. Before both of them knew it, Spike brought her close and gently kissed her on the cheek. Spike, as well as Spiro, felt a warm feeling inside and out. Neither of them had felt this before. Spike then pulled back and started walking down the path again.

            "Coming, Spy?"

Spike called back. He smiled a little as her saw Spiro snap to attention and hurry up to him. //

            "Spike!"

Jet yelled, trying to Spike's attention.

            "What?"

            "New lead on a bounty head on Mars. Let's go."

Jet repeated.

            "Alright."

Spike and Jet then headed for the hanger.

            "Where are you going?"

Faye appeared in a doorway.

            "Out. Stay here and keep an eye on Ed."

At the sound of her name, Ed popped up from behind the couch and ran up to where Faye was.

            "Faye-Faye!"

She smiled as she wrapped her arms around Faye's waist.

            "Have fun you two."

Jet threw back, a smirk on his face.


	5. Maybe This Time

//_______ // = dream, flashback, or thoughts

I only own Spiro Speranza and May Gray, and in no way claim ownership of any other characters unless mentioned otherwise.

"Running With Fate"

"Maybe This Time"

Chapter 4

**_Back on The Mayhem…_**

Spiro walked into the living room, her jacket slung over her shoulder. May sat on the couch typing something up on the computer.

"You ready to go?"

Spiro looked over at May; her eyes said it all. May sighed then got up from her seat.

            "I guess we'll let this one slide. I'll just go out for food. I'll be back soon."

Spiro nodded sadly, heading down the hall to her room.

**_Later… In an airport parking lot on Mars…_**

            May loaded the groceries into her ship, getting ready to leave, then suddenly she heard gunshots from down in an alleyway. She whirled around to see a man run from the alley and dash between the ships in the parking lot. May pulled out her gun and fired at the men who appeared to be chasing after the other one. She hit two, but three more appeared. May ducked under a ship nearby, looking next to her and seeing the man the others were after. May and the man got out from under the ship and began firing at the pursuers. With one final bullet, May hit the last one and the chase was over.

            "You're a good shot."

The man smiled.

            "Not so bad yourself, Cowboy."

May pulled out two cigarettes and, lighting both, handed one to the man.

            "Might I ask you name?"

The man asked.

            "Miss May Gray. What about you?"

The man briefly took the cigarette from his mouth, blowing the smoke through his lips.

            "Spike."

May looked over at him, the name sounding familiar. Spike then made his way towards an old red racing ship, obviously his.

            "Nice. A _Swordfish II_ isn't it?"

            "It is. Good eye."

            "My partner has an _Optica_."

Spike glanced back at May then looked back at his ship, climbing up and opening the cockpit.

"If you see Spiro again, tell her to meet me there. I'll be waiting. She'll know what it means."

Spike then stared up the ship's engine and slowly rose into the air.

            "Hey wait a minute! How do you know I know Spiro?"

May yelled up to Spike, but he was already flying off, well out of earshot.

**_Back on The Mayhem…_**

            May entered the main room, seeing Spiro sitting on the couch, watching TV.

            "You get food?"

            "Yeah."

Spiro stood up and walked past May.

            "He says to meet him there. He said you'd know what it meant."

            "Well I don't, sorry."

            "His name is Spike."

Spiro stooped dead in her tracks. Slowly regained her senses, she then continued walking.

            "Are you going?"

            "Well I have to, don't I?"

Spiro gave a smirk, heading down towards the small hanger.

            "I'll come with."

May began to follow.

            "You sure?"

            "Damn sure."

Spiro didn't argue. Once May had her mind set, there was no shifting it.

            "Let's go then."

**_Later… Two star ships, the _'Optica'_ and _'Blazer III'_, fly across the skies of Mars…_**

            Spiro and May flew towards the meeting place Spiro supposedly knew already. As they flew, two other ships followed. In an effort to loose them, Spiro and May sped up and swerved between two buildings. The other ships followed, close behind.

            "Behind you, May!"

Spiro called out, warning her friend just in time to dodge the beam of light from blasting through her ship's wing. But this gave another ship then opening to fire and hit May right on the nose of her craft.

            "MAY!"

Spiro yelled, swerving downward towards where her friend was now plummeting. _Blazer III_ crashed hard into the ground, flinging May from the cockpit and against a light pole. Spiro landed her ship, then leapt out and rushed to the injured woman's side.

            "Damn it, May!"

She scolded the smiling May.

            "What's so funny about this, huh? You're badly hurt, dumb ass!"

May look over at Spiro.

            "I'll be fine, Spy. Just find what you'd lost and get it back."

With those words, May closed her eyes and passed out. Spiro slowly lifted May up and put an arm over her shoulder, leading her towards her ship. Spiro had to find somewhere to take May. But she had to meet Spike, before she lost him again.

**_The docking harbor…_**

            Spiro left May in the ship while she walked out to the edge of the long wooden dock. She spotted a figure on the dock as well, fuzzy hair just like hers.

            "Spike."

            "Spiro."

The man turned around and advanced towards Spiro, who stood trembling from the nervous feeling inside her.

            "It's been a while."

            "Yeah. It sure has."

The two stared back at one another, neither speaking.

            "My partner is hurt. I want your help."

            "I'll take you back to the ship with me. It's the big one on the end of the row there."

Spike pointed at the large old fishing ship on the harbor.

            "Let's go."

Spike and Spiro headed to their ships, landing the promptly out in front of the _Bebop_. Spike led Spiro inside, helping her carry in the wounded May.

            "What the hell? Who is this, Spike?"

Jet asked, astonished by the group entering the living room.

            "A friend from a while back. Her partner is hurt and we're leaving her here for now. Take care of her."

Spike explained. Jet grumbled curses under his breath, but went to his room to retrieve the medical supplies.

            "So this is the girl you've been thinking about?"

Faye came into the room, a sneaky smile on her face. She slowly walked up to Spiro, who just rolled her eyes at the woman.

            "Why don't you dress in things that are made to actually fit and cover your whole body?"

Spiro suggested, turning her gaze to the side. Faye gritted her teeth, pulling back her arm.

            "Why you– TAKE THAT BACK!"

Faye swung her fist, but had it caught inches from Spiro's face- by Spike.

            "Enough, Faye. JET! We're going."

Spike then took Spiro back out and to their parked ships on the docks.

            "Spike… you here that?"

Spiro stopped, her ears perking up at a faint sound. Spike looked at her, wondering if she were crazy.

            "RUN!"

She yelled, pulling Spike towards the ships just as a hail of gunfire began spraying down on the two of them. They then rose high into the air and sped of, towards wherever they could go.

            "Where are we going?"

            "There! That shop below!"

Spike headed down, with Spiro close behind. The two snuck out and into the small shop, only to be met with the sight of a hunched over figure sitting on a couch.

            "Annie!"

Spike rushed over to the woman clutching her bleeding stomach.

            "I told them I didn't know where you were. I told them they were wasting their time."

Spiro ran up too, taking off her jacket and wrapping it around the Annie. Annie smiled slightly as she saw Spiro.

            "So you've found each other at last. That's good. You need all the allies you can get in this world today."

Annie coughed harshly. Spike put a hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

            "Try not to speak."

Spiro urged her.

            "It was a bit chilly today. Just one of those- cold- afternoons…"

Annie then closed her eyes and slowly eased down to lay on the couch, now at eternal peace. Spike and Spiro stood, staring down at their departed friend.

            "They'll be coming any minute."

            "Then we'll have to be ready."

Spike gave a light smirk over to Spiro, who returned the expression.


	6. Green Bird

//_______ // = dream, flashback, or thoughts

I only own Spiro Speranza and May Gray, and in no way claim ownership of any other characters unless mentioned otherwise.

"Running With Fate"

"Green Bird"

Chapter 5

Spiro and Spike ran up the stairs to the roof of the building. Enemy gunfire surrounded them, but the two dodged the bullets with ease. Spiro jumped over the railing and onto the roof itself, and Spike followed as well. Spiro turned around in time to see a man on the stairs with his gun aimed at Spike.

"Spike! GET DOWN!"

Spiro shouted, aiming her gun at the man. Spike dove down to the ground, just in time to miss the bullet. Spiro hit the man dead on. Diving to the ground, she pulled out another gun and began running across the rooftop firing at the men below. Spike slowly got up and walked hurriedly towards Spiro. Then suddenly, the door Spiro and Spike came out of burst open and a large group came out.

            "Spy! Come on!"

Spike called out. The two started for the opposite end of the roof, but only to be met with another crowd of men.

            "What do you think?"

            "Let's go for it."

Spike and Spiro then each took a half of the group. Before he knew it, Spike became surrounded.

            "Spike!"

Spiro cried out, punching one of then men in the nose. Spike looked up to see Spiro, but was quickly knocked to the ground, a piercing pain in his shoulder followed. He was then kicked, punched, and shot once or twice. Spiro watched in horror as her love was pummeled.

            "YOU BASTARDS! GET OFF OF HIM!"

Spiro screamed, her eyes blazing with anger. Then, in a fit of rage, Spiro began kicking wildly and shooting off her gun as well. She then pulled two grenades from her coat pocket and pulled the pins, tossing one into each group. The explosions echoed over the sky. When the smoke cleared, all the men lay dead on the floor. Spike was on his knees, bleeding from all his limbs.

            "Spike!"

Spiro rushed to Spike, taking her coat off and wrapping it around him. She then helped Spike up and put one of his arms over her shoulder.

            "Forget about me. You go on."

Spike glanced over at Spiro, gritting his teeth in pain.

            "No! We've come too far together for me to leave you now! We started this together and we'll end this together!"

Spiro shouted at him, walking towards the stairs on the opposite side of the roof. Occasionally stepping over the dead bodies that now littered the roof.

**_20 minutes later… On The Bebop…_**

            Spiro gently lay Spike down on the couch, beside the sleeping May, then turned to face Jet.

            "You really care about him, don't you?"

Jet asked, taking a seat near the couch. Spiro was silent.

            "Since he ran into you, he's been- different. More alive."

Spiro turned to Jet, a puzzled look on her face.

            "Yeah. I hadn't seen him that happy in a long while."

Jet stared down at Spike's peaceful visage, smiling a little.

            "He never smiled when Julia was mentioned."

Spiro clenched her fists, turning her gaze to Spike.

            "I promised to kill him."

Jet snapped up and looked over at Spiro.

            "What?"

            "That night… I- I promised to kill him."

Spiro's eyes began to water.

            "But you didn't."

Jet brought up, in effort to keep her from crying.

            "I have. The moment I saw him again. I killed him."

Spiro took Spike's hand in her and held it tightly.

            "He **does** care about you."

Jet assured her. Spiro closed her eyes, trying not to cry.

            "I don't know what I'd do if he left me again."

Spiro then got up and headed toward a hallway.

            "Tell me when he wakes up."

The moment she left the room. Spike opened his eyes and looked over at Jet.

            "You heard everything didn't you?"

Jet asked, already knowing the answer. Spike sat up and leaned back on the couch.

            "She loves you."

            "So did Julia."

Spike held out his hand and looked down at it.

            "Talk to her… you'll see."

Jet stood up.

            "Spiro! He's up!"

Jet called out. Spike reached for his jacket then stood up as he put it on. Spiro came walking down the hall, her eyes red with tears.

            "Can we talk?"

Spiro stared hard at Spike, turning and heading for the hanger. Spike followed, wondering why Spiro had been crying. Spiro entered the hanger then went over and leaned back against _Swordfish II_. She then slowly reached in her coat pocket and pulled out a gun, aiming it right at Spike's heart.

            "Do you remember? What I said to you that night?"

She asked, tears once again forming in her eyes. Spike stared back at Spiro.

            "You promised to kill me."

Spike took a step towards Spiro. The gun clicked, signaling Spiro was ready to fire.

            "You broke me. And yet– I still searched. No matter how much it hurt. I still looked for you, Spike."

She slowly sank to her knees, still holding her gun in her hands. She started to cry again.

            "But you didn't care."

She dropped the gun, causing it to go off.

            "I did care."

            "Don't pity me, asshole!"

Spiro quickly stood up then struggled to find her gun. Spike then took her by both her wrists and held her in place.

            "If you did care, why were you sleeping with my partner and hanging around with me at the same time?"

Spiro demanded, staring angrily at Spike. Spike let her go, keeping his eyes squarely focused on her. Spiro then leapt forward and brought her arms around Spike's neck.

            "Damn you, Spike! You filthy bastard!"

Spiro sobbed into Spike's coat, letting her emotions surface.

            "Spiro."

Spike whispered softly. The two then looked silently at one another, their dual colored eyes saying it all.

            "Don't ever leave me, Spike."

Spiro said, clinging to Spike tightly. Spike just stood there, letting Spiro get out her feelings.

            "Answer me, damn it!"

Spiro shouted, pulling away from Spike. Spike just started.

            "Fine. Be a mute."

Spiro then turned and headed for her ship.

            "I'm going to find her. She's caused me too much grief to get away with it any longer."

            "Spiro, don't."

Spike finally said.

            "Nothing you say can save her now. She's stabbed me in the back for the last time. I'm going to free you for good."

The hanger door then opened and Spiro started up her ship.


	7. Angels and Devils

//_______ // = dream, flashback, or thoughts

I only own Spiro Speranza and May Gray, and in no way claim ownership of any other characters unless mentioned otherwise.

"Running With Fate"

"Angels and Devils"

Chapter 6

Spiro's ship flew across the sky, occasionally swerving through the tall buildings. Her eyes were cold and teary, utter hatred filling her to the brim. She was going to kill Julia for all she'd done to her in the past and even now. It probably would not bring Spike to her, but she didn't care anymore. All that mattered right now was that Julia would die. She then landed outside a dark building in the center of a city then calmly walked inside. Spiro walked up the stairs, her feet and arms feeling heavy. Turning down a hall, she found the right room. Pulling out her gun, she kicked open the door and fired blindingly into the room, tearing up the inside. When she stopped, a figure slowly emerged from the shadows.

"Hello, Spiro."

"Julia."

Julia smiled a sad smile then too pulled a gun from her jacket pocket.

            "He called to warn me you know. Spike."

Spiro tightened the grip on her gun, her blood boiling more by the second.

            "He loves me, Spiro. Nothing you do can change his mind."

            "I'm not aiming to change his mind. I'm here to end the heartache I'd felt because of you and your conniving ways. Everyone who's known you dies."

Spiro fired a couple rounds, but Julia dodged them with ease.

            "I see you've been practicing."

Julia gave smirk then fired at Spiro, clipping her across the cheek.

            "We will end this now! You will die!"

Spiro then charged Julia, giving a high kick to the side of the head. Julia retaliated by tripping Spiro and punching her in the stomach. The two fought furiously, having slowly made their way out of the room and out into the hall and all over the building. The finally ended up in the lobby. Julia and Spiro were in a stare off, waiting for the other to make their move. Julia laughed a little to herself, covering her mouth.

            "What's so funny?"

Spiro growled, slowly reaching in her pocket without Julia noticing.

            "You should see your face right now; full of fright and worry. It's unbearable."

Just then, the front door to the building burst open and Spike appeared in the doorway.

            "Spike…"

Spiro whispered in disbelief, taking her eyes off Julia. Julia then took the opportunity to pull out her gun and fire round after round at Spiro. Spike watched in disbelief as Spiro's body became hole ridden and bloody, until falling for the ground.

            "Spiro!"

Spike ran to her side. Spiro slowly got up into a kneeling position, clutching her bleeding chest and stomach. A black limo then pulled up in front of the building outside. The door opened to reveal Vicious inside. Julia gave a cold smile, before turning and heading out the door to the limo. Spike looked down at Spiro, feeling a wave of guilt overwhelm him.

            "Spiro. I'm sorry."

Spiro turned a gaze to Spike with a faint smile across her lips, which seemed to say she forgave him. Struggling greatly, Spiro stood up and made her way towards the front door.

            "Spiro!"

Spike called after her, but she kept walking. When she got out, the limo door closed and the engine revved. Spiro stood in the middle of the street, reaching into her pocket and pulling out her gun. She opened it up, seeing her only had three bullets left. Closing it up, Spiro watched as the car began to drive away. Raising the gun, Spiro took aim at the back of the limo. Then Spiro fired, hitting Julia, Vicious, and the driver in the back of the head with her last remaining bullets. The limo skidded off the road and crashed into the side of a building. Spike ran out, staring in awe at Spiro. Spiro let her gun fall from her hands, her hand still raised. She formed her hand into the shape of a crude gun then muttered something in half a whisper.

            "Boom."

Spiro then fell backwards and hit the ground, staring up into the smoggy dark blue sky. Spike ran over, kneeling beside her and bringing her up onto his lap.

            "Spiro!"

He shook her, desperately hoping she'd wake up. Spiro turned her head slightly to look at Spike, smiling weakly.

            "It's over. It's finally over."

She whispered.

            "Don't talk! Try to save your energy! You're going to live! You hear me?"

Spike looked angrily down at the woman in his arms. It slowly began to rain, as faint tears formed in Spike's eyes.

            "Don't cry over me. I'll never leave you as long as you remember."

Spiro slowly reached up and put her slender hand to Spike's chest, near his heart. Spike bent down, bringing Spiro's face close to his.

            "I love you."

He whispered as he softly kissing her cold, faded pink lips.

            "I– love– you, Spike."

Spiro murmured softly, as her eyes slowly closed and her hand upon him fell limp. She was gone.


End file.
